youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Exceptional Human Beings
"Exceptional Human Beings" is the tenth episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 56th of the overall series. It debuted on January 25, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the 11th, 12th and 13th episodes, "Another Freak", "Nightmare Monkeys" and "True Heroes". Logline The search for Tara Markov continues – but who's doing the searching and where?! Synopsis Batman takes Katana and Metamorpho on a covert operations mission. He flies the Batplane over Santa Prisca, where Oracle takes remote control of the plane and the three heroes bail out. Metamorpho uses his abilities to slow Batman and Katana's descent and the three land inside a cave. After they exit, Batman heads off in one direction while the other two take another route. Silas Stone is working at STAR Labs when he gets a phone call from his son Victor, who asks if Silas will be at his football game in the evening. Victor says several scouts will be there to watch him play. Silas says he'll be there, but cuts his call with Victor short when he gets a video call from Steel. Steel reviews what Silas and the Justice League know about the Fatherbox and how it can repair Apokoliptan technology and heal Parademons. Steel warns Silas that Fatherboxes appear to be "pure evil" but Silas insists that what matters is how people put technology to use. Katana and Metamorpho make their way through the jungle in Santa Prisca, with Metamorpho using his ability to transform into solids, liquids and gases to allow them to slip past several members of the League of Shadows. Conner Kent gets out of bed just as Megan Morse comes out of the bathroom. Because both are free for the day, Conner suggests the two do something together. Megan slips back into the bathroom, asks Conner what he will wear and he says the usual. He asks her the same, she says she's wearing "right now, my engagement ring." That prompts Conner to head into the bathroom and shut the door. Nightwing is training with Geo-Force, Halo and Forager. When Halo tells Geo-Force she is improving and he complements her, her aura suddenly fades and she falls, prompting Nightwing to halt the exercise. Halo says she's all right, but admits she feels embarrassed. Jefferson Pierce and Helga Jace observe the training. Katana and Metamorpho make their way through the jungles of Santa Prisca and come upon Lady Shiva, who is training members of the League of Shadows. Oracle advises Katana and Metamorpho to steer clear, but a helicopter flies overhead and Shiva sends her students away, save for one. Oracle then advises Katanna and Metamorpho to follow Shiva. The two come upon a helipad and Oracle informs them that Batman has already slipped in nearby to observe. Back at Owings Mills, Nightwing says training is finished and praises everyone for a job well done. Geo-Force brings up Santa Prisca and demands to know why they didn't go there. Nightwing reminds Geo-Force that they have no confirmation that his sister Tara is there and, even if she was, he isn't ready to face the League of Shadows. Geo-Force accuses Nightwing of keeping him in the dark about things, but Nightwing says he is doing what is best for him and his sister and that Geo-Force needs to trust him. At Santa Prisca, the helicopter lands and Deathstroke meets with Shiva and the student, who turns out to be Cassandra Savage. Batman observes the conversation, in which Cassandra asks what happened to her bunk mate "Markov." Deathstroke says she "washed out" but believes "Granny" might find use for her. He advises Cassandra not to get too attached to anyone, then dismisses her. Deathstroke and Shiva discuss Cassandra's progress with her training and how they are handling double duty between their duties with the League and the Light. Victor Stone is getting dressed for the Henry Heywood High Steelworkers football game while two of his teammates, Ron Evers and Sebastian Cardona, debate which superhero they would date if they ever gained superpowers. Victor appears to be annoyed by their conversation, then when they pick on Cisco Ramon, and he departs the locker room. Oracle informs the heroes at Santa Prisca to head for the rendezvous point, where they can slip aboard a ship to escape the island. However, Bane is waiting at the ship for Batman. Will Harper, Artemis Crock, Violet and Lian Nguyen-Harper are enjoying ice cream. Artemis tells Violet she needs to enroll in school and that she will need a name. After a brief debate, Will suggests using Harper for her last name and Viole agrees. Will then says he needs to go to the bathroom, but instead he slips outside and finds Jade Nguyen. He invites her to come inside, saying Lian needs her mother and he needs his wife, but Jade insists they are both better off without her. Will disputes this, noting that she came by the house, but Jade says she only came to say goodbye, then she departs. Batman and Bane engage in battle, with Bane getting the upper hand despite no longer using Venom. Katana and Metamorpho arrive on the scene, but Deathstroke and Shiva show up to even the odds. Katana and Shiva do battle while Deathstroke and Metamorpho fight one another. The fight continues until Oracle sends the Batplane to destroy Santa Prisca's defense systems. The distraction allows Batman, Katana and Metamorpho to escape. The Steelworkers football team is celebrating its victory at Pingree's Ice Cream Shop. Victor, though happy with the win, is disappointed his father never showed. Bash Bashford approaches Victor, wanting to recruit him for Metropolis University. Meanwhile, at STAR Labs, Silas meets with Green Lantern, who brings him a Fatherbox. Title The title can refer to Halo, whom Geo-Force calls "exceptional" thrice. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov/Geo-Force |- | Bash Bashford | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo/Violet Harper |- | colspan="2" | Cassandra Savage |- | class="VA" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Will Harper |- | class="VA" | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Batman |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" | Kelly Hu | colspan="2" | Jade Nguyen |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- | Ron Evers | |- | Silas Stone | |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zeno Robinson | Victor Stone | |- | Steel | |- | Marv Evers | |- | class="VA" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Forager |- | class="VA" | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Oracle |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Fred Tatasciore | colspan="2" | Slade Wilson/Deathstroke |- | Metamorpho | |- | class="VA" | Danny Trejo | colspan="2" | Bane |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jacob Vargas | Sebastian Cardona | |- | Cisco Ramon | |- | class="VA" | Gwendoline Yeo | colspan="2" | Lady Shiva |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Brucely |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan |- | colspan="3" | Katana |- | colspan="3" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="3" | Parademon Continuity * Batman, Katana and Metamorpho follow up on Cheshire's lead from "Triptych", where she told Artemis that the League of Shadows was being run out of Santa Prisca. * After landing at Santa Prisca, Batman, Katana and Metamorpho enter the cave previously used in "Summit". * Victor Stone was first mentioned on Steve Lombard's radio show in "Evolution". * Steel says that the Fatherbox has been seen repairing and/or healing Apokoliptan tech and parademons. This was seen in the opening of "Princes All". * The apparatus that was stolen by Shade in "Triptych" has been returned to STAR Labs and is seen crackling electricity. This was also observed in the end of what episode when it was being returned to STAR Labs. * Megan tells Conner she's only wearing her engagement ring, which Conner gave her in "Princes All". * The score heard during the training scene at Owings Mills is the first musical arrangement heard in the first episode of the show, "Independence Day", titled "Dynamic Duo Ice Freeze" and featured on Young Justice: Music from the DC Comics Animated Television Series. * Forager's exo-shell is slowly regenerating from his encounter with Lobo in the previous episode, "Home Fires". * Jefferson recalls Helga referring to Brion and Halo as "her kids" in "Home Fires". * Deathstroke tells Cassandra that in their line of business it is better not to get attached to people, to which she agrees, possibly referring to her sister and the events of "Evolution". * Deathstroke is confirmed to be the the new leader of the League of Shadows, a question raised in "Rescue Op" and "Triptych". * Batman mentions previous incursions to Santa Prisca in "Drop-Zone" and "Usual Suspects". * Cheshire is recovering from being shot in "Triptych". She also goes to see her daughter, which Artemis told her to do also in that episode. * Bane is no longer using Venom as a strength enhancer, as he did in "Drop-Zone" and "Usual Suspects". Trivia * Number 16: Victor's jersey number is 16. * End credits shot: Brucely feeding in Will and Artemis's kitchen. * Batman's teaming up with Katana and Metamorpho is a direct reference to The Brave and the Bold #200, in which these three belonged to the classic line-up of the team. * Victor's remark to his father "So why assume I'm human?" foreshadows the events of the the following episode. * "Booyah", the interjection first shouted by Ron Evers, was Cyborg's catchphrase in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!. Evers does not only resemble those shows' iteration of Cyborg, but he is also voiced by the same actor, Khary Payton. * Lady Shiva calls Katana's sword "Soultaker". In the comics, this sword captures the spirit of every being killed by it and allows the wielder to communicate with it. * One customer in Pingree's Ice Cream Shop is wearing a pair of Goode Goggles. Foreign Language translations Goofs * On Lady Shiva's profile, "assassin" is misspelled "assasin". * The window of the ice cream shot says "Pingrees" in the first shot, but "Pingree's" when Victor Stone is talking to Bash Bashford. Cultural references * Silas Stone's line on technology being neither good nor evil is a paraphrase of Aldous Huxley's view on technological discoveries of the early 20th century, such as television, radio, narcotics and radiation. But while Stone uses it a positive light, Huxley used the quote as a warning against technology's use by totalitarian regimes, specifically communist ones. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Francisco Paredes